


Control

by irishwoodkern



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishwoodkern/pseuds/irishwoodkern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Alexandria after Daryl gets his bike back. Pure fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Carol was slowly losing her mind. It wasn't as if she couldn't live without sex. Hell, all those years being married to Ed were an exercise in self-denial. She had managed to cope with the help of her battery-operated companion but there were still times when she craved the touch of a man who wasn't hurting her.

Since Ed's death, something awoke in her – a physical need nurtured on the feeling of being released from a long confinement. She began to look at men once more without fear of punishment, becoming aware of herself as a sensual being – no longer the dowdy, downtrodden housewife.

Even when her daughter was ripped from her life, when she was faced with unbearable choices in the prison and on the road, when she suffered the loss of friends – she felt something rising within her. It was the knowledge that she could feel more than fear and pain, that she could endure more than just brutal dominance, that she was still Carol, but more than that.

She was powerful. She was desirable.

In those early days, she clung to Daryl like a sapling to an oak tree, looking to him for protection. Gradually, she began to realise how strong she could be on her own and it thrilled her to the core. She saw past Daryl's gruff exterior as a fellow survivor who still carried the scars of past abuse and unhappiness. It felt like a reflex to try and mother him, but soon she began to recognise the depth of her feelings.

All through those long, hollow nights in the prison, she longed to feel him under and over her, to hear him cry out in surrender. She waited for him endlessly, convinced that he needed time, that if she made the first move he would run away or worse – turn her down flat. He always reddened with embarrassment whenever she made one of her flirtatious remarks, and his reticence drove her to believe that it was all in her head.

Maybe he didn't want her at all. Maybe she was the frump that Ed told her she was.

Every scenario passed through her head – maybe he wasn't into sex, but he was so strong and virile that she found that idea hard to believe. His newfound friendship with Aaron made her wonder if he might not even like girls – but then sometimes she caught him staring at her like a hunter watching his prey. The suspicion that he wanted her excited her once more.

Those were the times when she just wanted to jump him and get it over with, but then her nerve would inevitably crumble. Why didn't he come to her? It wasn't as if the others weren't seizing the day, making and breaking relationships with as much eagerness as before the world stopped.

Lying in bed in her perfect suburban house, tormenting herself with all the possibilities, her mind wandered back to that night in the barn when they first met Aaron. As usual, Michonne cut through all the arguments and bullshit with her simple clarity – they were going to Alexandria. Daryl's reply told her everything.

'Yes Ma'am.'

Carol smiled when she realised how wrong she had been. He desired her, but he was the type of man that needed a woman to take control. In hunting, he was a solitary creature, a man of the wilderness who loved the peace of his own company. When it came to the group, he was a loyal henchman, happy to follow orders and do what needed to be done, while never abandoning his own code. It made sense that at night, he needed someone who didn't make demands on him, who let him follow her lead.

Carol rose from her bed and threw on a cardigan, determined to find Daryl and give him what he needed and what she so desperately wanted.

She knew where to find him – on a cot in Aaron's garage where he could keep an eye on his bike. He had been offered a house just like the rest of them, but one night rattling around the large, empty rooms on his own made him stir crazy.

Carol slid open the door, letting moonlight slice into the darkened room, shivering with anticipation at what she was about to do. Her body ached for him, but more than that she loved him with every fibre of her being. She wasn't willing to let one more second go by without letting him know how she felt.

She found him awake, lying in bed fully clothed and looking straight at her. She swallowed, suddenly not feeling as bold as she had five minutes before. 'You know why I'm here?' she whispered, her voice quivering slightly.

'I hope so,' he replied. 'Feels like I've been waiting on you forever.'

Her heart swelled in her chest as she tried to decide whether she was more overjoyed or regretful at all the wasted time. 'I'm sorry I took so long,' she murmured, closing the door behind her.

'Don't matter. You're here now.'

He was trying to sound nonchalant but Carol could hear the relief in his voice. She could barely discern his outline on the bed, but somehow she knew exactly where to go. She sat down on the edge of the cot and felt him shift to give her room.

She peeled off her cardigan and tossed it on the floor. Immediately, his fingers found her arm and travelled up the length of it, making her shudder.

'It's been a long time since…'

Carol felt the tension in Daryl's body as he struggled to find the right words.

'You gotta tell me what you like,' he muttered.

She squeezed his hand gently before moving it to her breast. 'I'll show you.'

Daryl groaned as soon as Carol touched her lips to his, a sound that resonated through her. The sensation was liberating, dissolving all of her fears.

Alone in bed at night, she had often brought herself to orgasm with thoughts of being fucked by Daryl in various acrobatic scenarios. But how paltry those fantasies seemed now – merely kissing him threatened to send her over the edge.

She lightly bit his lower lip, loving the way he sucked in a shaky breath. Daryl made a disappointed noise as she pulled away but she quickly laid a reassuring hand on his chest.

'It's ok, baby.' She shed her slippers and crawled over him, straddling his waist as she pulled off her tank top.

She saw his eyes shining in the faint light. Her heart swelled with love at that moment and she leaned down and kissed him deeply, her tongue pressed against his. She felt his hips jerk involuntarily and she rolled her hips in response, feeling his erection against his trousers.

Daryl pulled away with a gasp.

'What is it?' Carol asked.

'S nothing,' he mumbled in response. 'It's just… this is all happening so fast.'

'Should we stop?' Carol covered her breasts, trying to keep the note of despair from her voice. It would be her luck that this would all fall apart on her, just when it was going so perfectly.

'Hell no. I just wanna look at you for a second. You're so goddamn pretty.'

Carol was suddenly overcome with self-consciousness. She could not be unaware that – apocalypse or no – there were much better looking women in Alexandria. For the life of her she couldn't imagine why he would want her.

The way he was gazing at her was intoxicating, and his fingers tracing lazy circles on her stomach set her nerves on fire. Then he reached up and took her breasts in his hands and she almost whined at the sensation of Daryl finally touching her.

'Oh God, Daryl. I need you so much.'

'Hang on.' He shifted her a little, giving himself room to undress. While he was shedding his clothes, she wriggled out of the third-hand yoga pants that she wore as pyjamas. They were naked in seconds, staring at each other in amazement that this was truly happening.

She stroked Daryl's cheek. 'I love you, you know?'

He looked back at her with such tenderness that she almost cried. 'Love you too.'

And then there was no more hesitation. He pulled her against him, and Carol wanted to laugh that it only took a little prodding to make Daryl Dixon take control. They kissed passionately, hands exploring each other's bodies until it felt like they would both die with want.

Carol felt so desired and loved in that moment that all her insecurities and doubts seemed distant and foolish. She realised how keyed up she truly was when his fingers delved through her damp curls and she gasped aloud.

'Oh Daryl. Just like that.'

He continued to stroke her, his eyes alight with astonishment that he could make her unravel so quickly. 'Why didn't you find me?' he whispered as soon as she collapsed over him. 'All this time you knew. What stopped you?'

Carol struggled to bring her breathing under control. 'I thought you'd come to me.'

She shrugged, kissing him decadently. 'Stupid really, I should've known you better. But I promise you won't have to wait for me anymore.'

'Yes Ma'am.'

His breaths shuddered from his body as Carol reached down to stroke him. 'You like that?' she teased.

'Fuck yeah,' he grunted. He let out a dismaying sigh as she pulled her hand away but then his eyes grew large as she slid down his body and sucked him off.

'Jesus, Carol!'

She almost purred with contentment at hearing him lose control. As she slid her tongue up and down his length, she felt surprised at how much she was enjoying this. It had always been a chore with Ed – a punishment – but now she felt a strange sense of power surging through her with every strangled moan that came from Daryl's lips.

Suddenly he was coming and Carol was stunned by the sensation of the thick, warm liquid shooting into her mouth. It had felt dirty and shameful in the past, but now it was oddly sexy. She wiped her mouth and crawled up Daryl's body, planting lazy kisses along the way.

He was breathing heavily, a zoned-out, helpless look on his face.

'Christ, Carol,' he mumbled. 'I didn't want… I mean, I should'a… You should'a…'

'Shh…' Carol kissed him gently. 'I liked it, and I'm not done with you yet.' She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. 'I'm going to make you come again. Inside me.'

His eyes shot open wide with shock and she was sure she'd gone too far. It was a similar fear to those few times, early in their marriage, when she'd tried to seduce Ed and got a slap for her trouble. He'd call her a tramp and a slut and she'd end up sobbing.

'Unless you just want to cuddle or something.'

'Fuck, no,' Daryl growled bluntly. 'I just need a minute. Kiss me some more.'

She curled herself around him and pressed her mouth to his. Her tongue moved achingly slowly inside his mouth, caressing his lips and tongue with featherlike precision.

Suddenly she felt herself being flipped over onto her back, her breath driven from her body. She gazed up at Daryl and saw an almost animal ferocity in his eyes. There was a moment of panic as memories of Ed sent her adrenaline pumping, but then Daryl pressed his lips to her ear.

'Still wanna make me come?'

Her stomach fluttered and she felt the familiar tension and heat growing between her legs. She nodded furiously, not too worked up to feel amused at how he had turned the tables on her.

He kissed her neck, sending electricity skittering through her with every nibble and lick. He moved down to suck one of her petite breasts into his mouth, making her gasp aloud. She felt him hard against her leg and felt the need to wrest power from him again.

'Daryl, I need you inside me. Now.'

'You sure?' He raised an eyebrow as he curled his index finger inside her.

Carol moaned and arched up against him. 'Shit!'

'You like that, baby?'

She hummed wordlessly, chasing the orgasm that was about to come crashing down on her. Daryl brushed his thumb over her clitoris and immediately she came, almost sobbing with pleasure.

'Jesus, Daryl,' she whispered, breathing heavily.

'You ready to go again?' Daryl grinned impishly.

Her heart felt so full at that moment that she was tempted to cry. Instead she kissed him softly and hooked her legs over his hips, pulling him closer. 'Hell yeah.'

He pushed inside her slowly, eyes squeezed shut, exhaling slowly as if struggling to hold on. Carol leaned up and kissed his forehead.

'Open your eyes, sweetheart. Let me see you.'

She was struck by the vulnerability and affection in his eyes as he began to move, loving her slowly and thoroughly. It took a few moments to establish a rhythm, but once they had, Carol quickly spun out of control, crashing headlong into another powerful orgasm. Her unspooling triggered Daryl's own release and he collapsed over her, shaking violently.

Carol held him until his breathing returned to normal, needing him to anchor her to reality. Eventually he flopped over on his back, pulling her tight against him. She absentmindedly played with his hair as they enjoyed the feeling of relaxation and warmth that flowed through them.

'This bed is really uncomfortable,' Carol commented after a while.

'Sorry. I can't stand being in that big ol' house by myself.'

'Could you stand sharing my house?'

Daryl scrutinised her for so long that Carol wanted to stuff the words back into her mouth. 'As long as you're there, darlin'.' He kissed her softly.

'Good, because I want you in my bed from now on.'

He smiled sleepily. 'Yes, Ma'am.


End file.
